From One Cruse to Another
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash and Kanto friends are lost and instead of finding they're way, they find many dark secrets around Ash and a small town called Allamost. Can the heroes save the day and the world for the very first time? Some Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

From One Curse to Another

By AuraPearl44

* * *

**This is a new story that is based on my imagination from a dream.**

**This is in the Kanto region, 1st season of Pokemon.**

**Sorry about the long update on stories, my sister is in town for winter break, so I won't be able to upload for a long time.  
**

**Sorry about spelling errors and grammar.**

* * *

Ch. 1

It was a peaceful day in Kanto. The Pokemon singing, the sun was shinning and going down, and the screaming.

What a minute. The screaming?!?

"Ash we're lost again!" Misty yelled at Ash. Yes, on the way to the nearest port to travel to Ash's seventh badge, he once again got lost. "We'll never get out of here! Maybe if you didn't took that short cut we would be at the port!" Misty continued. She was a water type gym leader from Crerulyion City. She was wearing an bright, short sleeve mini-shit, that covered only her chest, overhauls that lifted up her shorts, red and white tennis shoes, and a pony tail that was on the left of her head. Her hair was orange and a little spiky, and her eyes were green.

"Maybe if you didn't complained, we be there!" yelled Ash with a yellow electric Pokemon on his shoulder. A ten year old boy yelled at his female complained. He was on his way to the Kanto league with the gym leader, a breeder with a dark tan, brown, tall, spiky hair, orange shirt under a green vest and black tennis shoes, and Ash's best friend and first Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Enough!" The man yelled to stop them arguing. The two trainers stopped. Ash was wearing a blue, open coat over a black T-shirt, he was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a red hat with the office Pokemon league symbol on it. He had spiky, black hair and auburn eyes, too. Then they both said in humility. "Okay, Brock."

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way why don't we stay here for the night." He said as the sun went down below the trees.

They got out their sleeping bags, got into their night cloths, and fell asleep. Well, almost everybody asleep. Ash was in a sleepwalking stage. He got out of bed and woke up Pikachu. "Hey buddy. Could you not tell Dawn and Brock I'm going out for a walk. Thanks Pikachu." He said in a more michor and different voice, the voice of Shinno Ash. He was wearing only the black T-shirt, his shoes, and blue jeans on when he left.

Pikachu was confused. 'Who is this Dawn person? Why is my buddy having trouble sleeping? Why was his voice different? And where is he going?' Thought the Pokemon. He never saw any person named Dawn before, so how come his Pikapi knows him or her? (Author's note: Pikapi is Pikachu's nickname for Ash.)

* * *

Ash was walking in the woods. Looking at the all the Pokemon, then thought, 'I must thank Arceus. This world is perfect for when I will concur it. But first I need to get the current Giratina's attendance.' That wasn't his voice but a dark force's voice of him that the Pokemon Master in training did not know. He, or really the creature that has been in Ash, grabbed a shot container out of his pocket. He continued walking til he reached a small cliff that reached over the ocean. 'Well maybe I can call the new Giratina out.'

He yelled so load that it was able to reach the revise world. "Hey wanna-be Giratina! Come on out so I can challenge you!" His voice was still in Shinno Ash.

A giant hole appeared out of the hole. No water was beginning sucked into the hole, but a giant shadow creature came out of the hole and roared loudly. It formed to be a large dragon with six legs, black ghost-like wings, a gold crown-like on it's head, and red eyes. The black haired boy smirked.** "What do you want with me?"** The Ghost/Dragon asked.

"I'm just here for a blood sample." The auburn eyed said. The creature was shocked a first then laughed in an amusing voice. **"How do you think a mere mortal can do that. I am a Shinno god and I can fly, too." **

**"Just because I'm a mortal now doesn't mean I'm going go without a fight." **His voice was more malevolent and deep. He started to fly when a shadowy form consumed his body and formed to be another Ghost/dragon. **"No way! Your a Giratina, too!" **The first one said in shock. _'How can this be! How can there be another Giratina like me but be in a mortal's body?!?! Wait a minute, his left eye has some sort of mark in it! Maybe he was the cursed thing that Arceus said to me a long time ago! This doesn't make scene!' _The first one thought until the Curse one shocked him out of his trance.

**"I LOVE to say here and just think. But I have a dead line to make before my other self wakes up or his friends try to find him. So without frother a due. Let me take that sample!" **The second one said loudly in a ticked way. One of it's wings revealed the shot pistol from earlier. (This shot pistol is the kind like when you get your day lily shot, but it is has a spell on it, so that the blood of any Pokemon would be turned into a verse system that turns the human, that is taking the shot, into that kind of Pokemon.)

**"So the curse on you is still active. But how did you get control of the hero's body in the first place?!?!"** Said the first one, still confused.

**"This is no time for questions!" **Said the ghost dragon. **"Looks like your not obeying what I say so I'm just going to take that blood sample!"** The Dragon lunged forward and stroked the needle in the other one.

It screamed in pain.** "Now was that too pain full? Man that replacement didn't even stand a chance." **Said the cursed one. Then a pain hit his spine. Then he looked back at the Giratina. It was returning to the Reverse world. The dark Pokemon flew to the camp. **"I better get back to human form and check those friends of his. Man I hate my other self."** said the creature as it transformed back into Ash a few meters from the camp.

"While I'm at it. I should give myself the shot before my mortal mind wakes up." said the Giratina. He still had the shot in his hand. He injected the verse into him and grunted in pain. "It should take a little while before the verse takes action so I need an excuse for his friends. First, I need to look like I was in a fight." He looked at his cloths. The black shirt was a little wrinkled and his pants were completely torned. "The pants are okay, but I need to rip the shirt a little. And some mud on my face would help." He whispered so no one could hear him. His right hand became a large claw of dark energy and launched it straight down his chest. While with his left hand, he grabbed some mud and put it on his checks.

"Perfect." He said the saw the sun rising. "I guess it's up to my other haft now." said the dark force. Then it slowly went inside Ash and Ash walked to the rest of the way to camp.

"Misty. Pikachu. Brock." said Ash silently in his Kanto voice. He was about to faint when Brock cough him.

"Ash, what happened to you?" asked Misty. She was really worried when she woke up a few minuets ago to find Ash was gone.

"I don't know. After I had that agurement with you I don't remember anything other than going to bed." He was very confused on what was happening to him. He had a lot questions on his mind like his friends, expectantly Pikachu. Suddenly the trainer in the breeder's arms colamped and fell a sleep.

"We have to get him to a hospital. He looks like he was in a fight. And by the way he doesn't remember it, it must have been a really bad one too." said Brock as he began to lift Ash on his back. "You put his cloths on his backpack and I'll carry him." Brock continued.

"But where do we find a hospital in the middle of nowhere?" asked the water gym leader.

"We'll just wing it." responded the tan man.

* * *

**Cliff Hangers.**

**Will Misty and Brock help Ash?**

**Will Pikachu find out who Dawn is?**

**Who is this Dawn anyways?  
**

**What will happen to Ash?**

**Will that Giratina get it's way?**

**What will happen after the verse is active?**

**What's going to happen next?**

**And who is this Giratina, what's this about a curse, what happened with that Giratina and Arceus, and why is it in Ash's body?  
**

**Most of theses questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

* * *

**sorry about the long wait. My sister is still here and I had writer's block. **

**This has some weird stuff in it.**

**Thanks Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ for the complement  
**

* * *

After an hour of walking, Misty and Brock were about to lose hope when suddenly Misty saw a little town a head. "There's a town. I bet they at lest have a Nurse Joy." said Misty. And with that Brock ran as fast as he can to the Pokemon center. Misty followed, A)because she worried about Ash cause Brock is still caring him, and B)to stop Brock from fretting with Nurse Joy.

* * *

The Pokemon center was the very first building that they see. They entered it. "Nurse Joy our friend is really hurt. Is there a hospital near?" Asked the Cerulean gym leader.

"No but I'll deal with your friend. Annabel come help me." said Nurse Joy. Suddenly a girl about 10 appeared in front of the emergency room doors with a stretcher. The girl had shoulder-long, brown, flowing hair, a knee-high, pink skirt that matched her sleeveless shirt with a blue pokeball symbol in the back, a white apron with matching white shoes, light blue eyes, and a nurse hat.

They put Ash on the stretcher and rolled it into the emergency room.

"It will be okay, Pickachu." said Misty as she holded Togipie tightly. "Ash has to make it." continued the water trainer as she began to cry. Then said. "He still hasn't repay me on my bike." Brock gave Misty a weird face when Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room.

"Is Ash okay?" ask the tan trainer.

"He just needs some rest. But Annabel told me that someone or something, put a virile in him." said Nurse Joy.

"What does it do?"asked the Pewter gym leader.

"I don't know yet but it's nothing that will kill him." said the woman.

"Good." said Brock. Then Misty sighed then thought with a smile. 'I guess he'll be able to repay me.'

* * *

Outside the Poke center a girl came running to Ash. She had blue hair that had beads and was covered by a white hat, she had blue eyes, a black shirt with a knee high pink skirt, and pink boots. "Ash I've been looking all over town for you."

"Do I know you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm your traveling partner." said the blue hair girl.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"Silly, I'm Dawn remember. Ooh. It's almost time for my contest." said Dawn. Ash had no idea but Pikachu remember what Ash said last night. **"Hey buddy. Could you not tell Brock and Dawn I'm going out for a walk. Thanks Pikachu." **'Is this the Dawn he was talking about?' Pikachu thought. Suddenly Misty was covered in flames when Dawn began to pull Ash away from her.

"Keep you hands off him!" she yelled.

"Who are you telling me what I can't do!" Dawn yelled back.

"I'm Misty." she said.

"Oh. Okay bye." Dawn said as she lefter them. Then Brock said, "That was weird." Misty and Ash nodded.

Suddenly Annabel, wearing a different suit of cloths, called the gang over. Then she said. "What were you doing there?"

"We were talking to a girl named Dawn." Misty said. Annabel replied. "I saw no girl."

"Maybe it was just our imaginations." said Brock. "So what do you want with us?" "Oh yeah, I wanted you to go to me to the liberty. There's a book that might surprise you."

And so they begin to walk to the center of town.

* * *

In the bushes a few feet from the gang's conversation with Annabel, a man, a woman and a meowth from a group called Team Rocket eavesdropped. After it was over the man named James said. "So the twerps are in town too." The meowth added. "It's a good thing we stopped here."

The woman named Jessie replied. "Let's follow them." The men nodded and followed the lady.

* * *

In the liberty sitting at one of the many tables, Annabel got out a huge book. She skimmed some pages until she reached a cretin page. She began to talk. "Ash looked a lot of this person." Then she showed the pic. It was a young man the same age as Hoenn Ash. He looked exactly like Ash but his cloths were fine robes.

"Who is he?" Ash asked. "He's the King of Pokelantis. And maybe one of your ancestors." she said. "Never heard of that place." He said.

"You mean THE King of Pokelantis." Brock said. "You know him." Ash said. (WARNING: These next few sentences has the knowledge know in the anime. This is not made up. It's original from Pokemon. P.S. They don't know what a Ho-oh is so I'm going to just describe it.) "No but I have heard stories about him. It said that he tried to rule the world by capturing a magical rainbow-colored flying creature but failed. When he failed his kingdom was destroyed but he managed to escape. It also said that he imprison that thing in a stone orb." Brock said.

"You mean I look like that bad guy." said Ash. "Yes." said Annabel. Ash began to freak, but as he was about to do so Annabel said. "But that's not haft of it." Everybody looked. Team Rocket, in decisive, was looking too as well as eavesdropping on everything. "When we found out that you got hit by a Varese that hasn't awaken yet, we found that you had the blood of..."

"What I have a Varese? And I have the blood of what?" Ash asked a bit angry. "You have the blood of a Demon, a human, and the excite blood of the monster that kept the people born in this town to never leave this place ever." she cried. Suddenly she flipped to a page where a giant Giratina in it's original form on both sides.

Everybody gasped except for Annabel because she was crying. "What's a demon? What's going on here?" Ash asked. Just as things couldn't get any stranger a 8 year old boy and his 11 year old sister appeared in front of the gangs table.

"I'm May and this is my little brother Max." she said. "Who's much smarter than her." the boy added. Everybody looked at them, they were see through. "Any ways, a demon is a dark force of killing. It hates humans and natural ability is to kill. Demons come in every shape and form. Your blood Ash has dog demon, a Charizard, two new Pokemon to you, Kyorger and Groundon, and a very power horn demon D.N.A in it." said Max.

"Okay that settles that part but what is this picture?" asked Misty. "Dawn can answer that one. Dawn it's your turn." said May. After that May and Max disappeared and Dawn appeared. "What are you anyways? We've never seen you before and you know a lot of stuff we don't know." said Brock. "We are future travailing partners of Ash. Giratina, the Pokemon on the book, created us to inform you before Ash turns into the recent form Giratina. He also stopped time all around the world except in this town. It's about time now, bye." said Dawn.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, but it was too late Dawn disappeared like May and Max.

* * *

**Cliff hangers. I so evil, poor Ash.**

**What will happen to Ash and the town? Stay tuned.**

**I own nothing. All of Pokemon belongs to the Pokemon company and the people that made Pokemon.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with You_Peace out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 and it's the last one. **

**Transformation and music are in this chapter. If you don't like the music too bad.**

**Sorry that it's late. My sister and writer's block happened.**

**Sorry for misspelled words and grammar.  
**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, but it was too late Dawn disappeared like May and Max. Suddenly Ash felt a pain like Pikachu's thunderbolt, only a 100 times stronger, was going though his body, casing him to fall face word to the floor and scream in pain.

After a few minutes of screaming, dark ghost like wings with red spikes sported out of Ash's back. Then two extra legs sprouted out of his stomach area. As that was happening a dark silver tail was sprouting out of his bottom. His hair was turning gold and his skin turned the same color as his tail except for his chest and stomach area were black with red strips. Then when they thought it was over Ash screamed again and grow and grow. His clothes ripped and fell off. While he was growing his skin turned to scales, his hair became a crow like face pic, his limbs except for his tail were all turned into dark silver dragon legs, had gold claws come out of his toes tips, and gold rings came around his legs. When he stopped growing the liberty was destroyed, only rumble was left, but everybody was safe and the transformation became complete.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Misty yelled. The Giratina looked down. "Ash you remem.." but before she could complete her sentence Ash used telephonic to say. "Sorry wench Ash isn't here." He smiled evilly. "But I will take his place." "No! I want Ash back. Bring him back." she pleaded. "Sorry but he's a little.. tied up now. But sorry to say Angel but you failed. No if you excuse me I have to unfreeze the world so I can rule it. And Arceus can't stop me this time. Mahahahaha." he said in a booming voice.

"No. Annabel is there anyway to stop him?" Asked Misty. "Yes. But it's very risky." she said. "We'll do it Annabel." said Brock. "Okay." She agreed. "The only way to return Ash to normal is to console the monster Pokemon. But you two and Pikachu won't remember any of this after." she explained. "But how do we do it." Asked Brock. Then she whispered it to them. (What? I'm not going to tell until they do it.)

* * *

Giratina was flying over the city. "It's now time to destroy this little town. Nobody should know about Ash, he was just a body that I could recover in. Not even a person should know it." He said. But before he was able use a move load music came from the town tower. _Is it too late? Nothing to salvage. You look away, clear up the damage. _The Giratina tried to stop the reached noise. Suddenly the pictures of Ash's life started to match the song._ The meaning to all words of love has disappeared. We use to love one each other._ It was all about the red head and the boy._ Give to each other. Love. Undercover so, are friend or foe._

"Songs are the weakness of Giratina, so we're going him a lot of songs to make him weak enough to use my console spell." said Annabel. "But if he likes the song we're dead." The song continued. _Love one another. Live for each other. So are you friend or foe. Cause I use to know. (Music..... It was quick.) Your promises. Hollow confession. Insentient show of affection. I touch your hand. A hallow gram I use to wear. We use to love one each other. Give to each other. Love. Undercover so, are you friend or foe. Love one another. _The Giratina screeched. _Live for each other. So are you friend or foe. Cause I use to know. (Music.) We use to. (More music.) We use to. (Music.) We use to. Use to. Use to. (More music. Long time.) Is it to late. Nothing to salvage. You look away, clear up the damage. The meaning to all words of love has disappeared._ Suddenly he smiled. Which is a bad thing. While he was smiling he was thinking of May fighting Drew about stuff. (I have no idea what's it about.) And Paul being his jerky self. _We use to love one another. Give to each other. Love. Undercover so, are friend or foe. Love one another. Live for each other. So are you friend or foe cause I use to know. Love one anther. Give to each other. So are you friend or foe. Cause I use to know. Love one another give to each other. So are you friend or foe. Cause I use to know. Are friend or foe. Cause I use to know. Are you friend or foe. So are you friend or foe. Undercover so are you friend or foe. Love one another. Live for each other. So are you friend or foe. Friend or foe. Friend or foe. _Suddenly the song ended.

"Oh no. The song didn't work. Well there's plane b song." said Annabel. Suddenly another song began to play. (Very load music.) Suddenly Ash and misty were in fitting the song as well as May and Drew, and May and Ash were singing it. Giratina was hating it. _I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do. Then I saw you through the corner of my ear. And it hit like a telephone. I can't lie. Oh, you got to me. My life was alright. Living black and white, but you changed my point of view. Show me your colors. Show me your colors. Cause without you I'm blue. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. I just want to be alive. And I do when I'm with you. _The song ended. Giratina was about to give in. Then the next song played. With May, Drew, Paul, Dawn and Ash. Ash and May are singing. _I think I maybe falling for you. Dropping so quickly. Maybe I should kept to myself. Wait until I know you better. I am trying not to tell you. But I want to. _

Suddenly Giratina collapsed and they stopped the song. " Misty. Brock. Pikachu. Get near him I need your energy to console it." She said. Then they did what she said.

When they were near enough Annabel began to chant. "Bow chita bow wow. That's what my baby said. Mow mow mow. And my heart starts pupping. Chicka chicka bow bow. Never gonna stop. Gichi gichi goo means I love you. Demon go back inside." And with that energy waves came out of the gang and entered Giratina's body. Suddenly Ash returned to normal and the rest of the gang fainted. When that happened time began to more again outside the city.

Then Annabel dragged them to the nearest town. What she didn't know was that Team Rocket was also in the spell and she was dragging them as well.

* * *

Just outside the port, the gang and Team rocket were waking up. But before they woke up, Ash let out a strange aura that travailed to hoenn and Sinnoh, or, to be more priestess, May and Paul. The energy was absorbed by the children and they became less of their old self and more like Ash, well except for Paul turning everything Ash isn't.

When the gang and Team Rocket woke up, Team Rocket was blasted out of there by Pikachu's thunderbolt. The gang then returned to their regular lives. Not remembering Ash's dark secret.

* * *

**So that's the end. **

**Sorry it's short. But I didn't want to do too much.**

**I might make a continuation of this story. Who knows when that thing will come back. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PearlAura44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


End file.
